Ratty: The Series
''Ratty: The Series ''is an American-British animated television series produced by Disney Television Animation in association with Procter & Gamble Productions and Martin Gates Productions based on The Wind in the Willows ''and the 1994 film of the same name, The show spanned five seasons, with the first episode airing on September 2, 1995, and the last episode airing on July 25, 1999. Premise Cast * Richard Briers as Rat (Ratty), a Water Vole Who Lived in a Riverbank Whose a Friend of Mole (Moley). * Peter Davison as Mole (Moley), a Tired Mole Who Lived in Mole End Underground Whose a Friend of Rat (Ratty). * Paul Eddington as Badger (Season 1 only before he died) * Hugh Laurie as Toad * Tom Kenny as Christopher Dale/Zookeeper * Rob Rackstraw as Robert Wood Johnson * Frank Welker as Dogs/Cats/Wolf/Birds/Swan/Homeless Cat/Bee/Bear/Bugs/The Flies/Zoo Animals * Richard Tate as Henry Muck * Steve Bulen as Jeremy Johnson * Diz White as The Rabbit * Christopher Lloyd as Kerosene * Alan Young as Billy Rabbit * Gary Martin as Otter * Kevin Chevalia as Portly (Season 1-3) * Paul Winchell as Phil Dann * Rip Taylor as Albert McDeall * Matt Frewer as The Wayfarer * Jim Cummings as Richard Butler/Jock * Ken Sansom as Little Richard * Imelda Staunton as Mother Hare * Dave Foley as Richard * Tara Strong as Portly (Season 4-5) * William Dennis Hunt as Badger (Season 2-5) Broadcast The show debuted in syndication on September 2, 1995, running episodes five days a week; this was the second season. Two weeks later, the first season aired on ABC's One Saturday Morning lineup. That season was originally going to air on ABC on September 22, 1995 but was delayed a week due to the untimely hurricane. The show was ended in 1999, which it is in July 25th, Reruns continued to play on ABC until August 10 2000. It was syndicated on the United Kingdom channel Disney Cinemagic for quite a few years and was also aired on the Latin American version of Disney Channel during 2008, and then on January 2, 2010, Season 2 moved to RTÉ Two in the Republic of Ireland. The show has aired four times on Fridays at 4 a.m. on the Disney Junior block on the Disney Channel in early 2011, ''Ratty: The Series ''is an animated british television show which is directed by Martin Gates. Spin-Off Series The spin-off series was called [[Ratty and Friends|''Ratty and Friends]]'' was premiered in July 6, 1996 and it was ended in October 25, 2005, It was premiered on ABC in 1996 which is a Saturday morning cartoon but it was moved to Disney Channel in 2001 which it appeared to be moved to Tuesdays, it had been produced by Disney Television Animation in association with Martin Gates Productions (Seasons 1-3) , Michael Jacobs Productions (Seasons 1-6) Wind Dancer Production Group (Seasons 1-4), Jumbo Pictures (Seasons 1-5), Cartoon Pizza (Seasons 6-10) and Buena Vista Television as it is a sequel to the original series. Probably as the cast roles reprised (William Dennis Hunt is present for his cast in 1996-2005), when Ratty and Moley went to the adventure to see their friends old and new, they’re all finding things about the friendship, as well, they’ll reach their adventure and saves the day. as of the ending in 2005, the last episode for the parts 1 and 2 is called ''The Willows Vacation in Russia is formerly released in October 25, 2005 as were it takes place in Russia. Episodes Season 1 (1995): # The New Beginning # The Bird # The New Tase # Meet Me at the Boat # The Secret Life # Knew to be Longer # Ratty and the Crystal Ball # The Home is a Way Right # The Touch of the Water # The Little Bother # Badger’s Memories # The Toad Hall # The Difference Season 2 (1996): # The Lapse to Laps # The Planet Blue # The Little Shrink # The Big Ratty # The Bear # The Flies in the Jar # The Runaway Isle # The Road to Desert # The Train # The Zoo # The Note # The Wind # Second Best Season 3 (1997): # The Change # The Time Machine # The Headache # The Hearts of the Mammals # The Generation # The Cabinet # The Bees # The Big Ratty Returns # The Giant Mole # The Believers # The Encouragement # The Journey Season 4 (1998): # The Struggle # The Hungry Water Rat # The Billy Rabbit # The Village # The Bush Wonder # The Wayfarer Steps # The Weekend # The Letters # The Rain # The Web # The Homeward Bound # The Cat # The Clock Season 5 (1999): # The River # The Group of Humans # The Transformation Machine # The TV # The Broken Machine # The Motorcar # The Big Mistake # The Cookie # The Vacation # The Market # The Spacecraft # The Island # The Wind in the Willows Video on Demand The series is available in High Definition (HD) on iTunes and Amazon Video since 2018 in 16:9 widescreen. Trivia * The season 2 is after Paul Eddington died, William Dennis Hunt Replaces him for voice acting. * Ratty is a part of the character from the book The Wind in the Willows. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Disney TV Shows Category:1995 Category:1990s television series Category:Animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:American television actors Category:British Television Series Category:TV Shows based on movies Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Disney TV Animation Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Animated series Category:The Wind In The Willows Category:Martin Gates